sc_showtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Klaus Hayase
Klaus Hayase is an ally of the Seiyo Academy Guardians. __TOC__ Bio Appearance Klaus presents himself as a well-kept kid with ash-purple hair, messily brushed over his face and parted to the right. He also has a few strands on the back of his head that protrude in three parts. His eyes are a pale icy-blue. He seems to wear light clothing regardless of the weather. Casual Klaus' signature look consists of a dark red scarf, a white t-shirt with a black "X" and line beneath it, dark blue jeans and a pair of crimson sneakers. Special When sneaking onto Seiyo Academy school grounds, Klaus wears... Personality Klaus tends to put up an air of coolness and maturity around him. He claims to know about a lot of things but only gives answers to few. This often makes it seem like he's bluffing to other people but there have been times where his calls have been proven true. It has been told that he does this in order to be unapproachable due to the fact that he feels guilty about not knowing how to "hang out" with others properly. He is also the type of person who would run into trouble head-first in order to help a situation. On the other hand, he is easily hurt when someone hints about his rash behavior. He truly wants to rid of his obsession of becoming an "ideal, top-tier adult" which is seen from his Guardian Character being quite rustic and mischievous yet still very reliable. History history blah blah blah After X-Gin hatches, he began to affect Klaus via character change. Shortly before their encounter with the Guardians, he had been running around asking as many people as he can for as many tasks and requests he claimed he could fulfill and immediately hopped into dangerous areas in trying to do them faster. Guardian Character Gin Gin is Klaus' Guardian Character who represents craftiness, sensibility and a love for the world. He had been turned into an X-Egg prior to Klaus meeting Seiyo Academy's Guardians. Klaus and Gin's relationship is a bit conflicted due to both of their wavering stubbornness. They often find themselves at a standstill going, "Do it! -- Don't wanna! -- Do it!! -- Don't!! Wanna!!" until one of them gives in or if Gin proceeds with a character change. Powers Character Change Character Transformation crickets chirping Relationships The Guardians * Hani Haniwa: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. * Shu Hiiragi: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. * Yuzuki Kitagawa: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Others * Sensei: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum.